


"To know that you are mine"

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, much more tamer look at these two, wybrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bray has his eyes set on Dean. Dean's not sure what the weirdo's saying half the time but he sure as hell can't shake off how nice it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"To know that you are mine"

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the time Dean steals the MITB briefcase.
> 
> A bit of a re-imagining from the events of HIAC that year as well, as in Bray doesn't show up and Dean wins and Seth loses because he's a jerk.

It was rather self satisfying.

The attention it brought, that funny feeling in your stomach. It's things like that, well, it could drive anybody out of their skin and the vulnerability would be a plus at best. Somewhere in the back of Dean's mind, he was so damn aware, that this was a giant bright red flag but picking up that 5th letter, on that 5th day consecutively, just had him smirking a little. The lines were all spider like, almost neat to his eyes and he was half expecting them to be written in blood by now. Thankfully the black ink made him sigh in relief, but the further he read the less realistic the current world felt, it was enough to get him to sit down and ignore the wrist tape dangling from his hand. Surely it was all poetic and ramblings but it was, pretty beautiful if he could say so himself. He doesn't remember the last time he got sweet talked, not into bed, but sweet talked for just existing. To have someone expresses that a fleck of DNA like himself was probably the most beautiful thing cohabiting this horribly dark world, well fuck it had him a little hard.

He needed to stop, he had to concentrate on the golden child Seth Rollins, _yeah, Seth, beat him, shower, eat and sleep_. That sounded like a good plan, anything to get him off of the cultist with questionable backgrounds who speaks pretty. He tucked the note into his bag, the small little collection mocking him, mocking him for being such a school girl in this moment. He bit his lower lip and zipped up the bag, finished putting on his tape and headed out.

Somewhere between the white noise in his ears and the feeling of Seth's stupid hair in his fingertips, he started to wonder.

Was he watching?  
~~~~~~~~

The night was cold. 

And regardless of his hoodie being zipped up to the top and his beanie covering his ears as much as possible, Dean swore he was gonna get hyperthermia by the time he got to the car. States like this one were horrible around this time, the cold was unbearable and if lady luck was off fucking someone else, he'd probably get a room with a shitty heater and basic cable. He was happily swinging Seth's Money In The Bank briefcase, mocking hurt whenever he dropped the damn thing. At this rate, the fucking thing looked worse than ever. He gave the case a kick, laughing when it connected with the tire of his car. He contemplated running it over, but no, there was an even better plot forming in his brain.

"Im truly surprised you were able to smuggle that out tonight" The voice made him jump, a nice little F bomb leaving his lips. He turned around, blinking several times because he swore he was the only one here 5 fucking minutes ago. But never the less, there he was, the maker of his little love notes. Bray was still wearing what he wore to fight, and Dean literally wanted to know if he was dead, because he could barely stand the cold right now and last time he checked, hawaiin shirts aren't the go to garment for winter. "Don't you have a virgin to sacrifice?" He smirked, but tensed a bit when Bray approached him, hands in pockets and hair dried out and looking, well, rather nice. Don't start now Ambrose, remember your nuts are dying as we speak. "You'd be surprised how hard it is to find those now a days…Goats will suffice for now" He chuckled and pushed some of his hair out of the way. "Well there's always Bryan, again" Dean leaned against the car, one foot propped on the brief case and he catches Bray looking at his leg and trailing his gaze further up. The cult leader seems distracted for a few seconds, before his gaze comes to rests on the blonds eyes. "You _cold_ , darlin?" The question prompts Dean to raise his brows in that almost comical way he does. "I think Im gonna have to cut off my toes when I get to the hotel, but other than that, livin' it up" 

There goes Bray taking a few steps closer now, maybe and inch and a breath away from Dean now, and Dean never noticed the other man had an array of freckles scattered across his cheeks. "Better?" Bray asks a little too softly and Dean can feel warmth, which should freak him out cause Bray isn't really dressed warmly, it's just literally him exuding heat. But it calms the slight chatter his teeth had taken up. "Aren't ya, ah cold too?" Dean needs to ask and Bray playing with the string of his hoodie is not what he expects. "All in time child, all in time is cold and warm but the real question is, do souls feel it?" And he's being cryptic again, enough to make him narrow his eyes and when attempts to answer, Bray simply turns around, singing under his breath.

Dean isn't to happy about the cold coming back ten fold.

~~~~~~~~  
Dean is chilling near the locker rooms, back against the wall, hoodie up and headphones in but not on. It's more or less so nobody starts talking to him, he needs to be focused for his match tonight and lately his head wasn't cooperating. His tranquility is taken away when he catches the glimpse of a sheep mask. He really needed to stop this jumping and almost having heart failure thing, it wasn't fitting with his lunatic shtick.

Erick Rowan cocked his head to the side, before fishing out something from the pocket of his jump suit. Dean, as apprehensive as a snake expert in an Animal Planet show was, reached out and grabbed the piece of paper. In the split second he looked down to see the name and look up, Erick was gone. "How the fuck does he…" He trailed off his own thoughts and opened up the piece of paper.

He was a little dishearten when he only found found flower petals falling down and nothing else. With a confused expression he bent down and picked one of them up. Best to shrug it off for now, this was probably more subliminal than his mind could handle at the moment.  
He had a rather chill match, the ones where you can show off and not risk any type of injury. Also, the parents must have been keeping Seth on a tight leash cause he'd barely just seen Randy in all of the night. On his trek over to his locker room, he was in the process of taking off his tank top, hip nudging the door open when he noticed the rose sticking out of his bag. "Seriously man." He walked over, smile slowly spreading over his mouth as he picked up the flower. Not that he would ever admit it, but he actually kinda liked flowers. A lot fans always gave him roses and what not and he had to somehow stuff it in his bag cause well, he liked keeping them. He pressed the petals to his lips.

It was ok to enjoy it this time.

He'd been saying that since the beginning of all of this.  
~~~~~~~~

He decides to do the thing one night, when arriving to the arena. This whole cat and mouse bullshit didn't have to be one sided fully. So when he had dumped his bag in the nearest locker room he had gone searching for those dimly lit hallways or areas, the type of areas The Shield would take up back then. In his fourth attempt he finds it, the lantern and rocking chair giving it away. No one's around and with a silent prayer he sits on the fucking chair, and wow, he kinda wants one now too. He props his feet up on a near by crate and waits.

Maybe five or so minutes into his relaxation he hears footsteps, they stop briefly before he can hear a pair of them leaving. When Bray comes into his line of view, he gives his best shit eating grin. "I wanted to find your base of operations" He says with a grin. "Well well, that you did" Bray looks highly amused, like this is a first and he's genuinely impressed. "Whats with the rocking chair? I mean its fucking comfortable and I want one but?" his slight bravery falters when Bray rests his hands on either arm chair, leaning down and casting shadows with his hair. "Did ya like your gift?" Dean prides himself in a lot of thing, but pride be damned, he had to blush. "…it's a little cliché" He tries to mumble out, cheeks burning and Bray chuckles and the sound spreads all over Dean's skin. "But you rather like them, I've noticed" and this time Dean does his best to look the leader in the eyes. "Something tells me you notice a lot of things…" His fingers drum on his leg, because he's not sure where to place them at this point. "I see without seeing" And Dean squints his eyes because fuck is it hard to follow Bray sometimes. "Wait, wha-" He almost came close to asking 'how' but Bray nudges his forehead against Dean's, throwing the lunatic completely off. Because he's not quite sure how to tell _devil words_ here to give him a little space but at the same time, the affection is kinda welcomed.

"Have you ever had such vivid dreams that when you woke up, you were so so so certain that the world around you was still the dream world, and the dream world was in fact just reality between tired eyes" Dean processes all the words, licks his lips and tries to ignore how Bray hasn't blinked all this time. Once again he's just about to answer but this time, someone clearing their throat is doing the interrupting. Comically, both of them look in direction of the voice and find Luke respectfully waiting a few feet away. "They gave us the 5 minute mark…We have to go" Dean catches Bray's disappointment but doesn't say anything, just watches him dismiss Luke and lean back away from him. "War calls" He holds out his hand and Dean takes it, because apparently he's so withered that he needs help getting up from a chair, keep telling yourself that kid. "I'd wish you luck but something tells me you'll be just fine" He'd seen the other man demolish people like Daniel and John, hell he'd been on the receiving end of some of those attacks. 

Bray grabs his hat and lantern, gives the blond a wink before making his way down the corridor, and this is the second time Dean has seen him go, and he doesn't quite like it.  
~~~~~~~~

It happens after Hell In a Cell, his blood is still pumping from dragging sell out Seth all over the steel cage, there's a hint of blood under his fingertips and the sweat is dripping. Pushing his hair back and rounding a corner on his way to his locker, hysterically too happy about his win, he feels something tug the belt loops of his pants. The tug makes him halt and there's Wyatt looking smug and, proud? "In the end, they all pay…They all fall down" There's a fire in his eyes and for once Dean gets it.

Gets it enough for him to grab Bray by the scruff of his shirt and press a hard and demanding kiss to his lips. He's sure the other man got whiplash, cause as soon as his mouth was on his it was gone. "Ashes, right?" He breaths out against Bray's lips and he's drunk on what he swears is chaos because it's causing him to ignore the very open and not secluded at all hallway they're in. "There it is, there's what Ive seen all this time, if you could just see yourself darlin…" He presses his cheek against Dean's, whispering in that soothing low rumble and Dean doesn't remember the last time a voice had him biting his lip. "You fucking nut case" Dean half laughs and spends the other half pushing Bray against the wall. "What the fuck do you want from me?!" His forehead is pressing to Bray's hard and the other man smiles widely. "To see that spark in your eyes" Dean growls. "For real" and he tenses when Bray cups his face, gaze serious and voice just above a whisper. "In this very instant? this very second? heh, Dean…I just want you" 

Dean kisses him.  
Hard.  
Needy.

He swears Bray pulls his lower lip almost off his mouth but the swelling setting in, the tiny hint of blood on his tongue has his adrenaline pumping. Bray turns them around, pushing Dean against the wall and yet pulling him in closer by his waist. It's a frenzy and Dean's feeling too much, he's afraid the adrenaline will fuck his heart up but its more due to the kiss. 

Then he feels a hand cupping his crotch, rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans thanking whatever entity for Bray's mouth swallowing his embarrassingly whorish moan. The hand ventures past jeans and underwear and the blond almost collapses. " _You god damn beauty_ " Bray mutters against his lips. Somewhere between the biting and the kissing Bray is tugging down Dean's jeans. Dean pushes his hips forward, eyes rolling so far back he swears they'll stay there, because Bray has that mouth of his wrapped around his cock all of a sudden. He grips the others head, eyes trying to focus on him and his task but fuck he's hollowing out his cheeks. Dean somehow takes the chance to give the hall a quick look, thankfully nobody is there. The brief sanity is just that, brief, because the next thing he feels is the back of Bray's throat, and cumin so hard he has to bite his lip halfway through to not scream. Then its just weightlessness, wobbly knees and just an euphoric spike in his veins. Dean watches him swallow it, the back of his hand wiping anything that might have gotten out and Dean swears its almost enough to get him hard again, the whole scenario is. Bray buries his face in Dean's stomach, chuckling a little hoarsely.

He worships Dean in a way as he stands back up, buries his face in the man's neck and can't help but laugh. "W-what's so funny?" Dean asks, eyes heavy lidded. Bray smiles against his neck. "I dreamt this" He rolls it out of his mouth and Dean's eyes go wide. "…what happens next?" Its apprehensive and cautious. "Follow me and Ill show you" He smirks and grabs Dean by the hand, slowly peeling him off the wall and leading him down the hall.

Dean shivers.

But this time out of anticipation of whats to come.


End file.
